


红蝶与刀

by Taubenton



Category: Real Person Fiction, V6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 微妙的既视感缠在我的胸口。我怀抱着课本呆立在长廊的一端，沉默注视飞速远离的背影，眼中交替映出淋湿的与钉死的红蝶，直到休息结束的铃声将思维扯回现实。拟合得令人窒息，我兀自想道。
Relationships: Nagano Hiroshi/Sakamoto Masayuki
Kudos: 1





	红蝶与刀

起初我并不清楚那种尖锐器具被称作蝴蝶刀的缘由，光是从展开的样式来说它并不值得这个名字。每每反射自太阳的闪光灼刺过眼角，除了捣入腹腔的幻痛之外，我只想起幼年时候的梅雨季。

夏骤雨浸透的白衬衫吸住皮肤，孩子张着手擦开眼前的水珠。因为泛滥的同情心，我执拗地将伞支在水泥地上，许下让红蝶返生的愿望。之后自然是在自家的自行车店里被好好地教训了一顿，更没有机会同濒死之物分享它的未来。

想来西瓜也被克扣了三口。

或者是生物实验室中陈列的昆虫标本。负责扫除的我隔着玻璃抚过其下的片翼，又慌张地换成干抹布擦掉沾上的指痕，数秒后不自觉地停止了动作——蝶的两翼像吸收了血的养分一样饱满，张扬地夺去观者的双目，绮丽与美味兼顾。

我猜测予人脆弱印象的蝶事实上是危险的，因为纤瘦的外骨骼总是支撑着戒备满点的薄膜，无论他人言行传达善意与否，它永远都在嘶嘶重复“给我滚开”“立刻消失”之类的词语，是等同于错误惊叹号的生物。

“看什么看，滚开。”这恰巧是坂本君对我说的第一句话。

我行我素的、藏着蝴蝶刀的学生、重点警戒对象，一种逞强的、保护式的骄傲自负，窗口射入的夕阳几乎点燃了他纤薄的长影，汗湿的发尾明灭星火。

微妙的既视感缠在我的胸口。我怀抱着课本呆立在长廊的一端，沉默注视飞速远离的背影，眼中交替映出淋湿的与钉死的红蝶，直到休息结束的铃声将思维扯回现实。

拟合得令人窒息，我兀自想道。

大约是我咬下炒面面包的动作过于迟缓，不知怎么总会凑在身边的井之原撅了一下嘴，大大方方地发问了，“长野君！长野君——还健在吗——？”

“好好地活着呢，别顺口就杀了我好吗？”我皱起脸朝他哼了一声，却得到了“啊可爱”的真诚评价。

“这就是你经常和我待在一起的原因吗？”

“毕竟不是女孩子，待多了可能也就无趣了。但人就是这一点很可爱不是吗？即便偶尔觉得自己厌倦了，突然回想起来的时候又可以跌进同一只快乐漩涡里。不过长野君真的很厉害，明明是转校生，却很快染上了我们的颜色。”

“这什么恶心说法，还不是你一直拖着我参与到各个事务里。”

“嗯嗯——是啦是啦。说起来，最近那个坂本倒也很风生水起，长野君要小心哦，放学之后被堵在巷子里了之类的。”

“坂、本？”我迟疑地吐出这个名字，大脑角落中的某个高挑身影伺机颤动了一记。

井之原停下用花椰菜摆出笑脸的午间余兴活动，有些困扰地抓了抓自己的刘海，“诶——不知道吗？我之前和他一起上体育课来着，出了名的孤狼，棒球和排球都打得不错，柔韧性也很好……”

“你这是在夸人吧。那个连教导主任都拿他没办法的‘蝴蝶刀’？”

“是！什么嘛，原来认识啊……”井之原一瞬间露出了失望的神色，又很快打起精神来，“这个人现在被勒令补课了呢，英语、数学之类的，不知道要献祭哪些可怜的优等生，幸好我们都在安全区。”

虽然没有明说，我有时确实也是井之原“人类有趣论”的支持者。初次产生交集的午后勾起了隐匿的兴味，但并没有强烈到主动跨入对方人生的地步。我并不害怕坂本君，不过为了避免麻烦而从此遗忘也是很轻松的事。

于是我附和地点头，如常舔去大拇指上的酱汁。

本周陈列间的打扫工作落到了井之原身上，但耐不过他的再三拜托，我好心地顶上了这个位置，还没来得及喊出一句“约会加油”，他已经顶着笑脸和书包一齐冲进雨中了。熟悉的黄铜钥匙安静地躺在我的口袋里，隔着布料的触感尤为清晰。

“只剩下我们两个了。”我调笑地自言自语。

沿着走廊向东走到底，生物实验室的门牌就悬在墙边。陈列间位于实验室的里侧，模型和标本都按照相应的划分码放在不锈钢架上。红蝶摆在远离窗口光亮的晦暗角落，不是什么死气萦绕的悲惨景象，是掀开顶盖就能逃脱的模样。我将左手贴上木盒的边角，身体在隔离的雨声中弯曲成随时能被吸入的姿态，相当古怪。

“什么啊——不是换了教室吗，为什么这里还开着门？不会是在耍我吧，那个死眼镜。”

夹着喘息的抱怨同凌乱的脚步在外室响起，熟悉的声音使我迟疑地放下手转身，询问在对视的瞬间卡在喉咙里上下两难。

“你是哪个？”倒是那边先发问了。

苦笑从眼角向外漫开，我如实回答道，“二年级的长野。”

“来代替那个眼镜吗？”

“只是值日而已。”

“谁管——阿嚏！”

“没事吧，坂本君？”

打破生人勿近的风墙似乎也没到达想象中的难度，井之原定义的微妙母性驱使我走到坂本君面前，在大约半臂的距离感受到了恼人的湿冷气。校服的面料在水分作用下褪去纯白，斑驳地浸出他真实的肤色，头发吸附于脸侧，像湿漉漉的触角独占地怀抱着面骨，萎靡如同溺毙于深灰中的弱小的红。两个相同点稀少的情景被硬生生地玩成了找不同的游戏，我猛然想起与他并不熟络的关系，因此收回了悬在半空的手，冷静地从一旁的储物柜中翻出一条干净的棉布。

伸出右臂，我颠了颠手中的物件，“拿这个擦干自己比较好。”

坂本君怀疑地偏过头打量我行径怪异的右手，灼烧的感觉沿着肩臂割在我的眼角，估计对手实力似的试探仍在继续。与我刻意的面无表情相比，那个喷嚏让他天生凌厉的眼神氤上了感激一般的濡湿——说到底只是喷嚏的缘故。

“唔。”他发出一声意义不明的应答，探过身来捉走了棉布，两腿岔开地陷进椅子里开始懒散地擦头发。

真是做作的反叛啊，这种评价要是被坂本君听见，恐怕我腹部的软肉就要遭受飞灾横祸了吧。

看来接下去也不需要再提供什么服务，一旦坂本君认识到这里只有无趣的器材和无趣的人，应该就会主动离开去找“那个眼镜”了。我这样猜测着，果断地转过身回到陈列间。

“喂。”他喊停我的脚步。

“什么？”

“就算把这个给了我，我也不会说什么‘欠你一份人情’的。”

这句话是真的把我逗乐了。我艰难地压下嘴角的上扬，忍不住再回了一句，“用完了就放在桌上吧。”

这种长辈似的叮嘱好像让坂本君感到困扰了，他的轻哼淹没在摩擦声和距离之下，而我手上的工作切断了一时的联系。力道合适的清理中我勉力从蛋白质、钙质和塑料中汲取乐趣，事实上并不如井之原爱意充裕的我恰恰缺乏对待他物的热情。说到底，坂本君根本不在迷恋的范畴内，我由始至终钟意的单是那只红蝶而已。

“那个。”

这个人到底是怎么把提示词说的像命令式一样的啊？

“不是‘那个’，是长野。”

“我，”坂本君两手撑着陈列间的门框，眼睛侧向下方的某处。

我稍稍扭过头瞥了他一眼，毫不在意地转回自己原本的朝向，“想说什么？听不清，过来一点吧。”

“什么啊……麻烦。”抱怨的声音不知道为什么在颤抖，他甚至吞了一次口水，“总之谢谢了。”

“嗯，没什么。”我礼节性地回身冲他微笑，顺势扬了扬手中装着鹿角甲虫的标本框。

“唔啊不要过来——”传说级别的不良抱着胸摆出了备战的姿势，凶狠不再的目光尴尬地戳在我的脸上。闭合的蝴蝶刀在他的裤口袋里撑出长柄的形状，相对应地我身上只有生物实验室的钥匙，不过没有关系。

那个坂本君在害怕着。

与他往常形象不符的懊恼脸色继续牵扯着我的嘴角，好事得逞总是那么让人心情愉悦。我并非有意挑衅，却仍然脱口而出，“我还以为‘蝴蝶刀’不会有弱点呢。”

蝴蝶刀可能没有弱点，但坂本君有。他不曾泄露的恐惧顺着雨水一同倾倒在地面上，模糊了外骨骼群的影子。淡淡的梅子味从我的舌面蒸起，驱走了本该装腔作势的腥气。属于坂本君的印象色盘中增添了一笔俏丽的桃红，在奔逃的足音里置于狂风大作的高处，等到平静时早不见了踪迹。

夏休时候我和井之原保持着一日一会的状态，比起他被迫陷入的英语泥潭，足球训练带来的愉快完完全全高出了四五个水准。所以当教练宣布休息时，即使顶着烈日和满头的汗水，我依旧能大笑着跑向靠在围栏上的井之原，在接过水的同时不忘朝他投去假意怜惜的眼神。

“喂，长野君——已经是第六天了，这个脸很让人讨厌啊！”井之原仰头说道。

我背对着太阳射来的方位，向光的角度使得井之原的眼睛更细了，“可是小快看到我很开心吧？”

“小快是谁啊！麻烦不要做这么好吃的便当，明天我不会再过来了。”井之原鼓着脸拍了拍人工草皮，举起空闲的右手指向我，“长野君的苹果肌膨胀了哦？又在心里说我眼睛小了吧。”

自行车的铃声冲走了我站不住脚的反驳，身着常服的女学生们手提装有冰饮和冰棍的购物袋，有说有笑地朝运动场这边走来，形成一横排亮色的风景线。忽略掉井之原“唉唉是长野Fan Club吗”的困惑，我单单想到那位担任前锋的帅气后辈请假同奶奶出游的事。

“橄榄球部也没有组织训练，”井之原不客气地把玉子烧塞进自己嘴里，两颊一动一动的，“冈田在跟着妈妈学键盘，失败的吉他手却和英语一对一格斗——可以写进歌词里。”

“是坂本君的缘故吧。”我下定结论。

隔着一条小路的棒球场中，完成投球练习的坂本君正站立在丘上，帽檐的阴影让人看不清表情。不请自来的拉拉队围在场侧，碎花袖口在热风中鼓动。女孩将双手拢成喇叭状，期待于高声呼喊能够传达到目指之地。她们或许想在这个夏天里成为谁的女友，有幸冠上“蝴蝶刀夫人”的称号。这么说来，在恋爱游戏的方面，这群少女们的确是不惧危险的生物。

“坂本君这么大人气的吗……现在流行逆反者的类型？”感叹从井之原口中溜出，融化成远处冰棍包装上的水珠，“啊——想吃。”

我察觉到自己如此注目事态发展的异常，正准备撤回目光时，井之原扯了把我的手肘，相当明显地示意我“精妙之处”的到来。

那个坂本君在部员们的推搡下朝着女生的方向走去，他摘掉棒球帽向后捋过额发，被风吹散的几缕又掉回原处，几近天生的帅气味蒸腾在三十三摄氏度中，搔动着我的鼻腔——惹人发笑的偶像作风，如果不是还生着那张冷淡的脸，坂本君的设定恐怕就变成钻石般闪闪发光的棒球少年了。

他可能训斥了她们几句，在我看来又是那种虚张声势的抵抗，但仍然屈于心意或是环保之类的说辞，接过满满当当的购物袋。棒球部的部员们借机同兴致低落的女孩们搭讪，少年人特有的嘈杂声以他们为中心扩散到运动场的每一个角落。

井之原忽然扯着我的手反身坐定，我急忙抓过金属围栏保持平衡，低下头只见他小声念着“快坐下来啦”。

“搞什么……诶？！”手指贴上一层骇人的凉意，我转头看见蓝白色的冰棍包装和眼熟的棒球帽，“坂本君？”

“啊。那个是你的朋友吗，也给他一根好了。”他晃了晃手中的冰物，在强光照射下显出有些不耐烦的神色。

我边接过边道谢，“真是不好意思，明明没有我们份的。”

“当是毛巾的回礼了，长野。”他勾起一边的嘴角。

冷漠疏远的、不打算欠人情的人，这样的标签驰骋过我的大脑，发动机转出轰轰的声音——根本没一个对的上嘛。我拆开外层的塑料纸，露出比天空颜色更浅的苏打味内核，“不管哪个看起来很好吃哦。”

冰块在嘴中发出喀啦喀啦的响声，人类不像犬一样只能依靠舌头散热，自然并不把冰棍看作酷暑的救赎者。偶然担当起绿洲角色的坂本君不是什么伟人，势必拯救沙漠旅行者也肯定不在他的理想列表中，不过他确乎渗出了晨露一般的温柔，而我恰好采集到其中一粒。

“下午好。”

“嗯，下午好。”

稀松平常的问候发生在坂本君与我之间。从无穷的阒寂跃进到这一步，增加的唯一变量不过是打工。

拉面馆的店主是个随性又亲切的大叔，在包下午饭的同时不会死盯住高中生们的开工时间。让人困扰的地方在于，偶尔看着我和坂本君并排清洗餐具的背影，他会发出“真像一对兄弟啊”的感喟。

往往当我踩着准点十二时掀开门帘，坂本君已经能像个正式店员一样熟练地记下点单，顺带着不咸不淡地对我打招呼了。在我接手收银的工作后，坂本君便会自然地将阵地转移至后厨。基本上每个下午都有一碗坂本君亲手设计的拉面驱走手舞足蹈的睡意，作为回礼，我说出的见解都被漂亮的字迹收录在他的手帐上，为往后的改良版提供参考。

这天我有幸从无穷的心算中解放，在空闲时候得到了店主私人拉面授业的旁听许可，不料遇上了错过餐点的上班族。面带营业微笑地推荐餐点，与西装男交换台风强降水的最新情报，完成结账走进厨房时教学已临近末尾。

“麻烦也等等我啊。”我失望地张开手臂撑住料理台的边缘，有意识地想给自己添点抱怨的气势。

“嗯嗯——什么？今天下午有什么紧急情况吗，鸣釜？”店主飞速避开话题，一边娴熟地在面上排布浇头，“看情况不太妙呢。”

我默认地应了一声，把视线投向窗外。从上班族的情报来看，两点半左右的暴雨几率高达百分之九十三点七，太平洋岛屿的夏季果然很难捱。

“等一下，不要叫我‘鸣釜’啊！占卜天气的又不是我……”我猛地反应过来，掷出的抗议声却误伤了位于我和店主中间的坂本君，“唔，抱歉。”

“算术倒是不错，这方面也太钝感了。”坂本君倒出一盘脆薯棒，自顾自地粲笑起来。

一度看惯了坂本君似笑非笑的神色，原来他也能这样露出真正的笑容啊，竟然还含着一些憨涩的意味。我连忙在脑中记下珍贵的影像，嘴上胡乱回话，“诶——两边都是在夸奖我吗？把薯棒分我吃点。”

“哈？我第一次听到有人觉得钝感是夸奖。喏，都给你了。”

“多谢。三宅就这么说，把钝感归成了我的优点之一。”

“三宅是哪个小鬼？那个一年级的短发女学生吗？”

“坂本君，健是男生哦。大家都长着一样的挂件哦。”

“什么啊，我还以为是森田的女朋友，一直跟在旁边叽叽喳喳说‘总有一天刚会把你干掉的’。”

“坂本君和刚认识？”

“足球部的新星怎么会不认识。”

“唔唔、总感觉是相当孤僻的高中生呢，竟然也会社交。”

“喂，长野，你就是这么看我的吗？”坂本君不知什么时候带着两杯凉茶坐在了我的右侧，他从盘中抓走两根薯棒塞进嘴里，看向我的眼中盛着丰裕的探询。

我瞪了一会儿他陆生偶蹄目动物似咀嚼的下颌，将双手盖在自己脸上发出一串沉吟声，摞在头顶的大堆问题压得思维停止了运作。如此顺利的对话是从什么时候开始的？已经能不分你我地交换信息了吗？最后的问题该如何回答？即使沐浴在意想不到的热切目光中，我也无法与他分享那个藏于土豆碎屑里的浅显答案——

野望刀下的红蝶，在弥留之际仍能感受到金属在体内燃烧，而我会在近处无所顾忌地叫嚷着烫一点、再烫一点。

或许我在最开始就自私地期望他是矛盾诞下的孩子，在错误中抹杀掉陪伴和自身，弥留之际亦能释放残酷乖张的魅力。不过他终究不是我的红蝶，甚至不是纯粹的“蝴蝶刀”，只是坂本君而已，一个会在沉闷午后将二分之一的凉茶摆在我面前的普通人类。

于是我浅浅地啜了一口茶，笑着回答，“坂本君是像夏天凉茶一样的好东西。”

“……长野，你的眼睛是冷的哦。”坂本君说，“没在笑呢。”

“是吗？”我假装看了眼时钟，“抱歉今天下午家里有事，我先回去了。”

接下来的一连串动作我并不清楚具体是如何发生的，慌乱地从坂本君身边逃离，与店主道别，不顾背后的喊声跨上自行车。

这是往前的十几年都不可能出现的状况。

大意了。顷刻无数暴戾的水柱隔着皮肤灌进我的身体，膝盖愈渐沉重，前发被暴风胶在额头上，手背上溅开的雨珠互相争夺着一刹的领土，模样不甚明晰。我改为推着自行车前进的姿势，心想这次难得疏忽把雨伞遗落在了面馆。

“——野、长野！你这家伙，究竟在干什么啊？！”

坂本君的喘气声从背后追赶来，他从店主的老式自行车上跃下，小跑着将一柄雨伞递进我手中。水流过他两眉之间的沟壑，如果换作我为了给他人送伞而不得不把自己淋透，也必然会感到万分恼火吧。

“多谢。”

我啊，我大概是得病了。

台风天事件的结果是坂本君亲自把我送回了家，并且和我的姐姐出于安全考量交换了家庭联系电话。姐姐在得知坂本君也平安到家后来到了我的房间，检查我的身体状况。她温和地问说为什么带着伞还会淋透，我只是回复自己收工时忘了拿，同时请求她转告店主我不会再去打工的消息。

高烧炖煮着人的大脑，不知道自己的神经组织会不会出人意料地好吃呢？我在昏沉中听见了房门打开的声音，从被窝里瞥见母亲手中的特制病号餐，疲惫与满足在手足的麻木中交替闪现。饱腹感将睡意酝酿得更为浓厚，眼皮的背面流动着重重的黑雾，我一口气吹开它们，进入一片杂乱的场景。

“长野。”

我闻言转过身，坂本君无关心的脸映入眼中，随即我的腹部传来断续的疼痛。血顺着蝴蝶刀沾在他的手上，在我跪下的时刻他以手背擦过眼下，黑痣泡在红色中。他注视着我被束起四肢钉在木板上，结霜的玻璃逐渐掩盖掉那种将哭未哭的畏缩神色，在阳光射入的同时那具瘦长的躯体溶化于升起的热汤。我砰地掉进杯中，倒扣的雨伞缓慢浮起流血的身体，一双手把我捧至塑料丝网堆叠而成的矮床，它捂住我的半张脸，向最长的伤口塞了些什么。

“长野……”

坂本君抚过那道刀口，在其上落下亲吻。

临近正午的叮铃声响打断了睡眠，接起电话时我无意识地摸了摸自己的小腹，还是正常完整的软肉。

“这里是长野家。”

“打扰了。我是坂本，长野的朋友。请问能麻烦他听一下电话吗？”

“我就是。”

“……为什么莫名其妙地就不来了？”

“不需要特别的理由吧，坂本君。”

“你不想说就算了。”

“还有其他的事吗？”

“那……一起去祭典吗？咳、如果不行的话就直——”

“可以哟，”像在肯定自己的心意一样，我重复了一遍，“完全可以哟。”

“那明晚五点在商店街的东路口见。”

“好，会准时到的。”

“唔，注意休息。明天见。”

“明天见。”

线路中传出通话结束的嘟嘟声，我小心地放下听筒，躺回自己的单人床上。在坂本君的定义里，他和我的关系已经可以算作朋友，做正常的约定、能平和答应的朋友。我无法断言两份感情的差异，假如无故拒绝只会显得卑怯。既然一直以来都做得到，向内心承诺安分守己、不去轻易触碰那条栖着蝶的引线，看起来也不像难事。

四时三刻左右，穿戴整齐的我已经等候在玄关。

接受了男友邀约的姐姐终于选定口红的颜色，小跑到门口踩上木屐，对着我合掌悄声连念了三遍抱歉。

“好像苹果糖哦。”我点点自己嘴唇的位置。

“博今天可真会说话啊！”姐姐收回朝邻居打招呼的手，拉了拉我的衣袖示意出发，“对我就不必掩饰了，有女朋友了吧？”

“说了不是了。”

“那就是被谁看上了？”

“也不是。”

“真无聊，”姐姐叹了口气，“你啊，自从丧失对夏祭的兴趣之后就再也没有这么积极过了，这时候不说出理由会很让我担心的。”

面对这样近似于在恳求的姐姐，我没办法用“不需要什么特别的理由吧”去搪塞她。恰好商店街的东路口隐约地出现在远处的树荫后，我稍稍思考后抬手指向那个方位，对姐姐说，“有同学邀我来的，我就在那边等他。”

“商店街的猫咪？开玩笑的啦，是坂本君吗？”姐姐不假思索地念出了这个名字。

我讶于女性的直觉，木然地用头啄着空气，“是坂本君。”

“博，坂本君可觉得你是他的朋友呢。”姐姐好笑地看着我逐渐为难的神情，握起拳头叩叩我的肩膀，“现在我把你敲醒了，今晚要和坂本君好好相处哦！”

我正想嘴硬几句，姐姐早已被涌动的行人们带去其他的地方了。拥有恋心的人或许会开始期待人群中命运的相会，但在现实中戏剧般的情节大抵都难以上演。我在仅仅一转身之后就发现了面具摊位边的坂本君，他也看到了我，举起手中的火男脸挥了两下，街猫刚巧从他的腿边路过。

“要买吗？”我走到摊前摘下一个黑色的狐面，“这个长得很像坂本君。”

“完全不像好吗？”坂本君评价道，随后撇过头打量了一阵，仗着身高的优势把白底的猫脸挂在我的脑袋上，“这样就完成了。”

我努力向右后方转动眼球，无奈地伸出食指敲敲那个硬壳，“还以为坂本君不会喜欢这些东西。”

“谈不上喜欢讨厌。不过这只猫脸上沾到了一点红漆，刚好和你的痣在同一个地方。”坂本君说着从钱包里拿出五百円。

“坂本君把我的脸观察得好细致啊……那我也要这个狐面。”我把硬币交给摊主，回过身垫脚将狐狸安置在坂本君的脑后，“脸型和肤色都超合的——”

“喂，把你踢飞哦？”

本意恐怖的威胁因缺乏怒气的加持而少了百分之九十五的认真，我判断坂本君没有生气的理由则是他谨慎调整面具的动作，仿佛一不小心用力过猛就会把狐面震碎了。

我在心里偷笑着他的全神贯注，忍不住眯了眯眼，“去吃章鱼烧吗？”

坂本君没有拒绝。

夏祭除了各式娱乐活动外，之于我来说，最能拿出手作为卖点的必定是食物，通常走的都是从炒面到刨冰的路线，小吃什么的基本上见一得一，实在缺了零花钱就从哥哥姐姐那里讨一口来。得亏今天身边的是坂本君，在拉面馆的共事已让我和他互相磨合了分食的习惯，不然满足而归的可能性就要跌落至零点了。

鲜橙色的棚布下站着冈田家的孩子，拱着背专心地观察巨大模具里的章鱼烧。他像是探测到信号似的对上我的视线，又迅速低下头检查食物的完成度，并以一种正经生意人的语气宣布了他的贩售优惠，“情侣50% OFF。”

“小鬼你是不是误会了什么？”坂本君质问道。

冈田无所畏惧地晃了晃头，“你们两位难道没有在一起吗？我说了，同性恋人一样可以。”

“小准，和井之原待久了脑子会坏掉的。虽然没办法享受折后价，但还是很想试试这个。”我凑近闻了闻味道，一边探出手拉过坂本君的袖口，“超香的，坂本君也来试试。”

“也不至于吧，”坂本君跟着弯下腰，扇动周围的气流嗅了三秒，猛地挡住脸直起身，“诶——真的超香的！”

“什么啊，蝴蝶刀做出这种搞笑艺人一样的反应。”冈田打开模具，将直径超过十厘米的章鱼烧放在一个大盒子中，涂上酱料和海苔，“因为一边是长野君，所以不打算收钱了。另一边是坂本前辈，要收全款。中和一下只要半价，三百円。”

来自大阪的味道引来了馋嘴的猫咪，它熟稔地攀到我的肩上，鼻头随着腾升的热气耸动。我坏心地接过盒子朝猫须碰去，过高的温度使得它急匆匆地跳开，绕到冈田那边去了。

“哎呀。”脑袋被坂本君打了一下。

“又不是小学生了，”他失笑说，“你这样的话，猫咪真的会讨厌你哦。”

“那坂本君下次做鲣鱼来赔罪。”

“又不是我惹它生气的。”

“坂本君的鼻孔张开了，好好笑。”

“不要擅自转移话题啊！”

无意义的话从口中倒出淋在脚下的路面，连章鱼烧都堵不住上下翻滚的舌头。沉浸在对话中的我正答应坂本君去玩九宫格投球，背后忽然传来冈田黏糊糊的声音——

“不是恋人的话就别靠那么近，那边的两个！”

“肩膀擦来擦去的真是让人火大！”莫名出现在冈田身边的森田大喊道，手里挥舞着一袋小鸡蛋糕。

“喵！”连猫都叫了一声。

我扯走似乎没听清前文的坂本君，嘴里的面团稍微变得酸涩了。

毋庸置疑，祭典的时间远短于蝉的一生，如此相似的喧闹后留下的大多是空落落的痕迹。坂本君的陪伴恰恰填补了这条深沟，甚至促使它冒出了几丛霞草。全然放松的坂本君如同商店街的大猫一般可爱，但大猫并不会着绀色浴衣，受人夸赞后不会隐隐得意羞涩，面对苹果奶糖时不会腻到满脸褶皱，在第一发烟火中不会捂住两耳缩在我身后，更不会偷偷勾过我的尾指，又近乎不在意地放开。

作为我带入棺桶的回忆，它们会和猫的面具一同被悉心保存起来。

这样奇妙的距离直到开学后也保持着万事完好的样貌，在体育场边分享冰饮，一同扫除生物实验室，谈论食与性的话题，安稳度过天台的午餐时间。连井之原都敢对着坂本君正面抱怨什么“粘腻的冲击”、“这样我不就没有立场了嘛”，甚至拉出不知怎么结成统一行动小组的森田、三宅论证“是大家的长野君啦”这一发言的绝对合理性。

“明明是我先和长野君认识的啊！”

这家伙又来了。

坂本君努了努嘴，淡然地接下话，“那又怎么样。”

我趁机大方地从井之原的便当里夹出裙带菜，而再次陷入沉默的坂本君看起来若有所思。

放课后的天空比不及心情的明朗，浓厚的积雨云囤积在头顶，将脖颈压得更低了。

“今天就到此为止吧。”足球教练看了眼阴沉的天气，拍拍我的肩膀。

在练习的途中，我就注意到棒球部似乎因为坂本君的无端离开产生了骚动。正收拾球鞋准备回家时，那位情绪低迷的捕手小跑过来问了我坂本君的去向，遗憾的是，“不知道”成为了那个下午的高频答复词。

棒球服包裹的身影在视野中拖沓远去，我并不感到抱歉。

掌握坂本君的行动并不属于我这个“朋友”的义务范畴，我也无意监控他的每分每秒，不然我的名字就该改叫做坂本君专用存储器了。即使走在路上，存储器的想象也不禁让我笑出声。路过的巷子里的嘈杂忽然寂静下来，显得那声笑格外明显。发生了什么吗？我本能好奇地望了眼里侧。

捡到了意外惊喜。

“喂喂喂——坂本——那不就是你的朋友吗？”

“还是男友呢？果然正常人搞不懂‘那边’的世界啊。”

“加上这条罪行之后‘蝴蝶刀’简直就是渣滓本身嘛，装什么厉害！”

旧式不良打扮的三个学生围在坂本君周围，懒懒散散地放松了攻击的姿态，嘴里嚼着口香糖一类的玩意儿，大概觉得自己很有威慑力的样子。

坂本君无言地转头看向我，两眼中充溢的讶异质询着我的唐突出场。

四人的注视中，偶然生出的闲心驱使我不紧不慢地走到坂本君身边，顺便在开口前上下检查一番他身上有无比较严重的伤口——脸上有抓痕和红肿，衣裤上的几处污渍下应该都有瘀血或者擦伤吧，确实努力地打过架了。

“棒球部的大家都很担心坂本君呢，不过因为这点事就翘掉今天份的训练，有点太不划算了。”我认真地传达道，抬手捋过自己的鬓角，“蟑螂对下雨不像人类那样苦手，既然他们选择待在室外，我们先走就好。”

胸膛起伏着，坂本君长呼出一口气，半阖上眼。

确认了坂本君还能听懂我说话，我继续安抚，“受这么多伤会被教导主任训话吧？虽然没什么经验，但我可以去保健室借点工具来帮坂本君处理一下哦。”

“我说啊，这小子熟练的样子太让人恶心了。”

“流氓和变态绝配嘛。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，要为他们的恋爱献上祝福吗？”

话音未落，我就被激怒的坂本君推出战圈，贴在了一边的墙上。下一秒，不良之一就狠踹在我的膝盖内侧，使得我踉跄地朝着反方向挪了两三步，可能还不争气地呜咽了一声。

说到底这样年龄的斗殴根本毫无章法，不是压到了哪条麻筋就是砸出了鼻血，拳肉相撞的闷响在水分作用下增加了几分明亮的音色，单纯为了泄愤的斗争无需如何致命的武器来增加难度。仅凭不值一哂的轻蔑是蒸不干滂沱大雨的，坂本君的怒火也愈烧愈静寂，他跃起踢翻一个还在多嘴的人，将对方的脸重重按在水洼里，又起身踹在另一个人的锁骨处。

帝王蝶穿过峡谷迎接暴雨飓风，是镌在基因中的生存繁衍本能。我并没有机会真正了解坂本君在雨中坚持的是什么——即使能通过语言传译，人类的思维也无法达到同步——想必不会是如此原始的愿望，大概论及自尊一类的东西。

遇见恶意时恣意生长、在手心发光发热的，诱使我步入迷途的东西。

引线上点了火。

我拾起长柄的雨伞敲在偷袭者的后背，姑且加入了战局。经验欠缺成了一个麻烦的特质，在我躬身顶开那个人时，他从墙边的垃圾堆里摸起了整一块塑料垫片，用力地拍在我的肘关节。我疼得跪坐在地上，恍惚瞥见对方挣扎着起立，就抓过伞猛击在他的大腿。

于是我被踢倒在水中，后背撞上坂本君的鞋跟。

坂本君一时停下攻势，转身蹲下握着我的两臂扶我坐正，轻声埋怨道，“你这么差劲就别上场啊。”

“抱歉。”

坂本君摇摇头，直起双腿站定在我身前，“喂——那边的混蛋，没人跟你说过别碰我的东西吗？！”

语毕，那把真正的蝴蝶刀在我眼前弹开——形如蝴蝶的杀人器械，时刻准备用冰冷的危险警告割下蠕动的块状脆弱。云层遮蔽的微弱天光恰好合乎它的气质，细密的雨滴凝集在刀面上，将震颤的瞳孔收纳其中。

只有我才看的到坂本君握刀的手轻微抖动着。

他举起那柄短刀直指向呆愣的不良，“死在这里的话，就比我们这些流氓变态还凄惨了。道理很简单，都听得懂吧？”

“懂了……”

“失算了，我还以为说他带着蝴蝶刀就是个幌子。”

“给我闭嘴！赶紧走！”大哥角色的不良立刻拖着另外两个跌跌撞撞地跑向通往大道的路口。

支撑不住的蝴蝶刀磕在路面上，坂本君散架似的坐在我的面前，抵住我肩膀的头将我生生后推倚于冰凉粗糙的墙面——水鬼鲜少游荡在潮湿的街上，所以我们不过是更低级的鬼怪，以两具死前不愿分别的尸体作为形象，互相索取最终的呼吸与体温。

“辛苦了，”我搭上他的颈侧，把脸贴在他的头顶来回磨蹭，“对不起，坂本君。”

“为什么说对不起？”他疲惫的声音从我的胸口传来。

我缓慢地合上眼睑，发声喑哑，“因为我犯了错啊。”

“长野，胡思乱想什么呢你，”他抬起脸，相当随意地抹掉了我颊上不知道是雨水还是眼泪的痕迹，“啊啊，两个人都一团糟的。”

吸吸鼻子，我蹭着他的手笑起来。

“我只是抱着好奇的态度观察坂本君而已，并没有进入他生活的打算”——最初的决意成为了可笑的虚假誓词，回过神的时候我和他已经如葛藤一般纠缠不清了。红蝶栖居在我的腹部，它挣开黏液的鳞翅扇动着，尖刀似的来回刺激柔软的内壁。我泪水淋漓地由它引领自己的生命鼓动，无法利用反呕摆脱这种诡谲的关系。

他一同咧开嘴的动作扯到了那附近的伤处，因而夸张地倒嘶一声后提议道，“回家吧。”

我没有具体思考这句话的意味，只是顺从地点了点头。

坂本君收拢他的雨伞置于门口的伞架，抬腿跨入店门。正在核算数量的坂本家女主人仍对模样惨淡的两人露出笑容，她越过说着“我回来了”的自家末子，不容拒绝地拉过我的手。我装作若无其事的样子忍过瘀伤的钝痛，隐隐有些心疼脸上三道红痕却不被关注的坂本君。

“这位就是长野君吗？昌经常提起你呢。下面比较杂乱，快去楼上的房间吧。”坂本君的母亲顺势将我扶上楼梯，然后把盛有两块西瓜的果盘塞入坂本君手中，小声地叮嘱了一句，“好好招待人家哦。”

“嘛——知道啦。”他掂了掂果盘，随即被警告般地拍了记肩膀。

我回头正想调侃三两句这对母子有趣的相处模式，坂本君就像心意相通了一般小幅度摆头，盘中的新鲜果实也随他的动作左右摇晃。侧腰被后来者的手臂轻轻拱向前，我假作困惑地皱眉张开嘴，坂本君的口型旋即勾勒出强硬的“安静”二字，识相的人在这时都会自动噤声。

坂本君的房间没什么特别的，作为末子却没有在尤为受宠的环境中成长，家庭意味的纪念品并不多见，棒球倒是有几只并列在书架上，堪堪夹住新晋女子偶像组合的单曲光碟，最右侧则端端正正地摆着夏祭时候的黑狐面——还以为会被直接丢掉呢。虽然很想取下面具瞻仰，但胳膊稍稍使不上劲。

“稀有伤患就别逞能了。”他将果盘放在地板上，即便嘲笑的话语说得相当懒散，褪去校服衬衫的速度不见半点敷衍。

我看着他赤裸的半身卸下背包，像烂泥似的堆附在潮湿的皮肤边，将头颈的承重交于他未受伤的肩膀，疲沓地组织起反击，“你可是答应了要好好招待我的啊。昌，这就是你的待客之道？”

他抓出急救箱的动作因为越轨的亲昵而停滞了几秒，“别这样叫我，好恶心……才回来就精神了，左手不是还能用么，吃西瓜啊。”说着用指节刮过自己的鼻尖，没有指明任何不妥之处。

“那我开动啦——”

我竭力控制嘴侧溢开的笑意，毫不客气地用食指蘸起他伤口边的汗水，缓慢含入口中。坂本君曾玩笑说问我是不是能从食物中尝出回忆的怪物，这次单单低头把视线锁在我的嘴唇上，而后重重地咽下唾液。耳廓都充血了，完全上钩的神色，诚实得近乎蠢钝。

“不问问我尝出了什么吗？”我抬起两眼，做出合乎气氛的天真表情。

“什么？”

“坂本君啊，想做了。”

在激烈运动的余韵中讨论性欲确实泛着一股作弊的味道。不过关于性的话题本就并非禁忌，据我所知，坂本君虽然一副无忌不犯的样子，在这一方面却显得稍稍迟缓。更多的时候，我只在言语上借机占便宜，伴以自己将赤红的他拆吞入腹的假想。

而现在疼痛占据了一部分从容，透湿的衣料更添不适，我咕咕哝哝地对坂本君说，“雨天被揍超不爽的啊……坂本君？”

大概是闷热和躁动作祟，当坂本君把我抵上卧室的墙面，事情的发展似乎一瞬脱离了我的控制。他抚上我的后颈，独断地固定住两人之间的距离。但最终我只是抓住他裸露的臂膀，接受了那个比吉利丁片还要薄的轻吻。

我以拇指拂过他嘴角的红肿，“怎……”

“不问问我尝出了什么吗？”暧昧乘上气声流入双耳，他仰起脸，瞳孔下斜着注视我——明明是蔬果屋的儿子，这种时候却狡黠得像个少年猎人，仿佛眼中倒映的便是他试手的猎物。

“唔？”

“长野啊，一直假装着很有余裕的样子，就在刚才乱了阵脚——想被我抱？”

我这是闯进了捕蝶的编织网吗？

“你这未成年在自说自话什么呢？”

“语言发炮事件的当事人是长野吧？‘想做了’这种假设，开玩笑也好，一旦挑明就不存在回旋余地了。既然所有人都在猜测我们之间是那种关系，对象是你的话，我的枕头写的可是‘Yes’哦？”他闷闷地笑起来，晃动着脑袋磕上我额头，“——蝴蝶刀夫人。”

啪。

雨同西瓜的汁水滑入腹底，稀释的蜜由鳞粉覆盖的刀尖汩汩流出，咽喉抽搐着。

这便是孕于体内的蝶的意味。


End file.
